deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Alucard (Hellsing) VS Dio Brando/@comment-28862119-20160627135931/@comment-28862119-20160629070745
Now, you see, I have to disagree with some of what you just said. I will bite that DIO is much STRONGER and FASTER than Alucard, but this isn't a 'fight' it's a 'death battle.' In other words, for the battle to conclude, someone has to die. Now, this does appear as a cut and dry, as Alucard does essentially lack the ability to hit DIO (assuming counters for Alucards Clairvoyance and Hypnosis), and in any normal fight it would definitely be DIO Brando's game. However, when you add in the dimension of death, the waters muddy. First off is the fact that Alucard cannot die by normal means. Damage to his body will not kill him, as he a) does not have biological processes to stop, and b) is not composed of mundane material. One can easily reduce him to his base constituent 'Dark Matter,' however in that form he is untouchable by physical means. And this does not change. During Hellsing Ultimate 8, it is pretty explicit that the souls of his 'reign' (which, being soul-matter would not produce blood for DIO to empower himself with) can only be damaged by holy means, such as sanctified explosives, with significant damage only occuring with a Nail of the True Cross. Now nothing in DIO's arsenal is Holy, even to the level of Andersons Blessed Bayonets, meaning that by de facto he cannot 'kill' Alucard. As such, Alucards ability to react isn't a factor, as only one can survive inthe sun, making this a drawn out affair that would end in incineration. Second is the fact that two abilities Alucard possesses in his base form, Clairvoyance and Intangibility (two forms of the latter, one of which has offensive properties), do alot to level the playing field. The former gives him precognition and enhanced perception, meaning that he would a) be able to predict or otherwise percieve DIO's stand, and b) be able to determine rather rapidly the nature of the Worlds ability, and thus determine if there was a method to disrupt it (such as interrupting a neccessary incantation). In other words, reaction via prediction, rather than by speed. The latter power, intangibility, when coupled with the former, can manifest as simple physical intangibility (rendering many of DIO's abilities USELESS USELESS USELESS), or as a transfer into Dark Matter a'la release state level 1, at which point even touching the 'body' is a hazardous proposition. Thirdly, Alucards ability to shape-shift gives numerous opportunities to counter the brute force of DIO with cunning. It would be difficult, for example, for DIO to defend against a swarm of insects all able to initiate a blood and soul drain, or to discern that Girlycard was Alucard until he spoke. Remember that Alucard has a path to victory simply through injesting any blood, and DIO isn't too focused on defense, especially against subversive combat techniques such as disguise. Finally, there are the risks associated with some of DIO's powers against one such as Alucard, including the fact that his Vampiric essence, operating in the same manner as blood, provides a potential path for Alucards telekinetic blood drain and soul absorption. As such, DIO's powers from the first arc have no real relevance in this battle. All in all, I don't think its fair to DIO to say Alucard 'wins' this battle, as he is outclassed in almost every way, but the fact is that DIO possesses no means of actually killing him, coupled with his weaknesses and the ease at which Alucard can end this battle if given the opportunity, means that he has no path to victor either. It isn't a case of Alucard winning this Battle, its a case of him SURVIVING.